


the underground operation (not the heartless one)

by argenoct



Series: we shall prevail (he's going to be our King) [1]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom, M/M, coup d'etat thingy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenoct/pseuds/argenoct
Summary: Noh Taehyun tidak punya momen heroik untuk memulai kisahnya. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Taehyun datang dari desa di balik gunung ratusan kilo dari ibu kota kerajaan. Pekerjaan pertamanya di kota adalah penjaga istal kuda. Namun dari musim panas sepuluh tahun lalu sampai hari ini, Noh Taehyun tidak lagi punya cita-cita sederhana.





	the underground operation (not the heartless one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halocinated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/gifts).



Kalau kau tanyakan cita-cita pada Noh Taehyun sepuluh tahun silam, jawabannya sesederhana menjadi pengawal kerajaan, paling tinggi menjadi jenderal perang—yang tentu saja, _cuma cita-cita_. Sebab Noh muda tahu benar hierarki vertikal dalam peta masyarakat kerajaan bukan pohon gingko di depan rumahnya, yang bisa dipanjat dengan bantuan tangga kayu. Noh muda tidak didongengkan kisah si Miskin menjadi raja dalam semalam. Noh muda didendangkan nyanyian bernama _ingat di mana posisi kita, kita orang miskin, ayahmu mencangkul ladang milik Tuan Kim dan ibumu mengaduk gula cair di dapur Tuan Hong penjual permen_. Taehyun yang tinggal ratusan kilometer dari ibu kota sejak kecil dipaksa memahami mimpi orang kelas bawah adalah satu-satunya kemewahan yang akan dirasakan olehnya. Suatu yang tidak nyata.

 

Sebuah keberuntungan, kalau kata orangtuanya, keajaiban—pada akhir musim panas kelima belas dalam hidupnya, pejabat dari ibu kota datang ke desa mereka dan meminta Noh muda ikut dengan rombongan mereka. _Kami butuh penjaga istal kuda,_ kata mereka, _kuda-kuda kami terlalu banyak dan dua penjaga di kediaman Tuan Ha kewalahan mengurus kuda-kuda itu_. Bagi orang desa sepertinya bisa menginjak tanah di mana istana raja mereka didirikan adalah keajaiban tersendiri. Walau pada malam terakhirnya di desa ia melihat sendiri orangtuanya menerima keping-keping emas dari pengawal Tuan Ha, yang mudah sekali diterjemahkan sebagai _pertukaran_. Pada akhirnya Noh Taehyun hanya seharga sepuluh keping emas. Tidak bodoh Noh Taehyun itu, tidak menguasai baca tulis bukan berarti ia tak mengerti bahwa dirinya telah dibeli. Taehyun selamanya akan mengabdi pada keluarga Tuan Ha, setelah sepuluh keping emas berpindah tangan. Ia tidak akan bisa pulang ke desa. Kebebasannya sirna—tetapi ia akan pergi ke ibu kota. Tempat yang diam-diam dimimpikannya sejak bocah.

 

Semakin dekat dengan cita-citanya, begitu gaung dalam kepala menguatkan langkahnya menaiki kereta kuda berisi gabah dan jerami di bagian paling belakang rombongan. Paling tidak, ada sedikit kemungkinan Taehyun bisa menjadi pengawal kerajaan. Remaja lima belas tahun bernama Noh Taehyun akhirnya berangkat—pergi, ia tak akan pernah kembali ke desa kelahirannya.

 

Di luar perkiraan. Bukan kemewahan bangunan ibu kota yang menghipnotisnya. Melainkan seorang bertubuh mungil, dengan kulit pucat dan bibir semerah ceri. Sosok itu ditemuinya pada sore pertamanya di kediaman Tuan Ha. Sosok yang awalnya ia kira perwujudan malaikat seperti cerita Kakek Jung yang tinggal di pinggir desa. Dalam ingatannya, Kakek Jung bercerita jika malaikat tampak bersinar. Dan sosok yang dilihatnya duduk di bawah pohon gingko yang kokoh berdiri menaungi halaman Tuan Ha sore hari itu, bagai bermandikan cahaya lampion. Di mata Taehyun, sosok itu _terlalu indah_ untuk dideskripsikan sebagai manusia. Taehyun membatu. Nyaris menjatuhkan ikatan jerami yang hendak diletakkannya di istal kuda ketika _malaikat_ itu menatapnya.

 

“Jadi ceritanya begitu?”

 

Tawa pecah di atas meja kayu yang selalu berderit tiap ketambahan beban pinggan berisi makanan. Noh Taehyun berdecak kesal di antara tawa kawan-kawannya. Ini musim panas kedua puluh lima dalam hidupnya. Tidak hanya tawa, siulan-siulan liar mengusik kesyahduan ceritanya yang mungkin tidak usah diselesaikan. Orang-orang liar yang disebutnya _teman_ itu lebih sibuk tertawa dan mulai melakukan dramatisasi bagaimana ia bertemu dengan _malaikatnya_. “Kalian sudah berapa kali dengar cerita ini kenapa masih juga minta diceritakan ulang cuma untuk tertawa seperti anjing gila?” Taehyun melempar bola kertas ke arah Sanggyun yang mulutnya terbuka lebar saat tertawa. Lemparannya tepat sasaran, bagus. Gilirannya tertawa saat Sanggyun tersedak kertas.

 

“ _Hyung_ , jadi sudah sepuluh tahun kau itu memendam perasaan pada—”

 

“—sudah, sudah,” Taedong menyela pertanyaan Donghan yang tidak penting. Syukurlah masih ada orang waras di antara kawan-kawannya ini. Memang Taedong selalu bisa diandalkannya, Taehyun melempar senyum dan anggukan pertanda ia berterima kasih Taedong menyelamatkan arah pembicaraan ini. “Kita berkumpul bukan untuk menginterogasi Taehyun _Hyung_ , kan? Bukannya kita mau membahas hasil pengawasan kita selama dua minggu ini?” Lampu minyak yang tergantung tepat di atas meja bergoyang pelan. Bayang-bayang ketujuh pria yang duduk mengelilingi meja itu sesekali memanjang seiring cahaya bergerak. Namun satu demi satu akhirnya mereka menegakkan punggung. “Taehyun _Hyung_ , silakan.”

 

Noh Taehyun tidak punya momen heroik untuk memulai kisahnya. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Taehyun datang dari desa di balik gunung ratusan kilo dari ibu kota kerajaan. Pekerjaan pertamanya di kota adalah penjaga istal kuda. Namun dari musim panas sepuluh tahun lalu sampai hari ini, Noh Taehyun tidak lagi punya cita-cita sederhana.

 

“Kita akan menggalang kekuatan dari kerajaan lain, teman-teman,” Taehyun menautkan tangannya di atas meja. Senyum tipis mengiringi tatapannya pada kawan-kawannya, satu per satu. Tidak sampai lima menit lalu Noh Taehyun menjadi bahan tertawaan, tetapi saat ini enam pasang mata yang balas menatapnya tidak memperlihatkan hal lain kecuali penghormatan dan rasa kagum. Sebab apapun yang terjadi, Noh Taehyun adalah _pemimpin_ mereka.

 

Kelompok pemberontak kecil yang sudah muak dengan permainan monarki di tanah ini.

 

Mereka adalah orang-orang di balik bayangan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengendus sepak terjang tujuh pria nyaris anonim seperti mereka. Termasuk Noh Taehyun si pengawal istana, yang beberapa waktu lalu dengan mudah membobol gudang kerajaan. Kalang kabut kesatuan keamanan istana. Namun Taehyun dapat melenggang ke markas kecil mereka pada pagi hari, membawa barang-barang berharga yang cukup mendanai beberapa kegiatan bawah tanah mereka.

 

“Aku heran, _Hyung_ ,” di akhir pembicaraan rahasia mereka, Donghan tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya, “kenapa Taehyun _Hyung_ yang _jenius_ begitu bertahun-tahun masih menjadi pengawal gerbang biasa?” Lelaki termuda dalam gerombolan mereka itu melirik sang Ketua. “Aku beberapa kali mengawasi Yang Mulia Raja dan bisa kupastikan Taehyun _Hyung_ jauh lebih pandai menyusun strategi dan menyiapkan rencana cadangan.” Donghan tentu saja menyebutkan gelar raja mereka dengan nada mengejek, apa yang bisa kita harapkan dari _maknae_ bermulut tajam itu? Jika terdengar di depan umum, sudah pasti tiang gantung segera dihadiahkan untuk sopan santun Kim Donghan yang minus itu. Namun mereka adalah pemberontak, ingat. Bicara merendahkan tentang raja dan kroni-kroninya bukan hal baru. Kenta, ahli sandi keturunan Jepang yang menemukan _rumah_ di antara kawanan pemberontak ini, segera menarik telinga Donghan. Tentu saja harus ada satu orang yang mengingatkan sopan santun untuk bocah kita.

 

“Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan, Donghan- _ah_?” Longguo—Yongguk, ya, pria bermuka datar yang selalu kelihatan malas itu lebih senang dipanggil dengan nama Koreanya—mengangkat bahu. “Taehyun _Hyung_ kurang beruntung. Tidak punya latar belakang bangsawan, tidak punya kenalan orang dalam kerajaan. Dia sudah cukup mujur bisa lolos menjadi pengawal,” Yongguk mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Taehyun. “Tapi sebentar lagi posisinya akan lebih tinggi dari Yang Mulia Daniel, benar?” Senyum tipis pria yang lari dari Tiongkok itu disambut tawa oleh Hyunbin—salah satu yang termuda tetapi berperawakan paling tinggi dalam kelompok ini.

 

“Tapi kalau kita ketahuan dan dieksekusi duluan, Taehyun _Hyung_ tetap _lebih rendah_. Kepalanya kujamin akan dikuburkan di bawah istal kuda istana,” selain Donghan, Hyunbin itu juga suka berkomentar sekenanya. Lagi-lagi Kenta yang harus menarik telinga pria bongsor itu. Untungnya Hyunbin pun duduk di sebelah Kenta. Pemandangannya lucu, tangan kiri Kenta menarik telinga kanan Donghan dan tangan kanan Kenta menarik telinga kiri Hyunbin. Persis seorang ibu menghukum dua anaknya yang kelewat nakal.

 

Sementara Taehyun hanya tertawa memandangi suasana kelewat jenaka untuk disebut sebagai pertemuan sekelompok pemberontak. “Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menempati singgasana itu,” sergahnya, selalu penuh keyakinan.

 

Sanggyun yang duduk di sebelah kiri Taehyun, mendengus. Segera mengalihkan perhatian Taehyun. “Tahu tidak, kita semua gila,” komentar Sanggyun dengan gelengan kepalanya. “Kemungkinan kita akan mati lebih besar daripada keberhasilan menggulingkan takhta saat ini,” pria yang terbiasa menjadi _sweeper_ dalam tiap pekerjaan mereka itu bicara fakta. Sanggyun tidak pandai bermanis-manis. Kenyataan di depan mata bukan sekadar penjara. Kematian, dipermalukan pada detik-detik terakhir, semua sudah ditelan bulat-bulat sebagai santapan terakhir bilamana satu langkah mereka gagal dan menjebloskan mereka ke jurang kemalangan. Taehyun juga paham. Di hari ia memutuskan titik muaknya pada kerajaan ini tidak sekadar kemarahan, Taehyun paham jika mengambil haluan sebagai motor pemberontakan tidak akan mulus. Seperti kata Sanggyun, kematian mereka nyaris harga mutlak. Sementara takhta terebut? Mungkin, lebih fana daripada membangun istana di atas awan.

 

Noh Taehyun tidak punya cita-cita, tetapi ia punya _ambisi_.

 

“Kita memang gila. Setidaknya kita gila bersama-sama.”

 

Tentu saja, kemudian mereka larut dalam tawa, lagi. Benar-benar _gila_.

 

**

 

Akan tetapi satu alasan pasti mengapa Noh Taehyun membuang kewarasannya tak lain adalah sosok yang berdiri di belakang sang Raja.

 

Kepalanya tertunduk. Kakinya ditekuk seolah penuh penghormatan pada sang Penguasa Tertinggi Kerajaan. Sang Raja menuruni tangga batu dari istananya, bersisian dengan ratunya. Perdana Menteri dan para pejabat kerajaan mengikuti langkah mereka berjarak beberapa meter di belakang rombongan raja. Noh Taehyun masih berstatus sebagai pengawal kerajaan. Mau tak mau ia harus menunduk begini dalam di hadapan para petinggi—walau perutnya muak, ia ingin muntah mendengar dentang gong pertanda rombongan raja dan pejabat baru melangkah. Hari ini adalah hari perayaan ulangtahun Sang Raja. Raja yang kelihatan sangat bahagia memimpin rombongan dengan senyumnya (kalau mengutip kata Donghan; _senyum seperti orang bodoh_ ). Semua orang hari ini harus kelihatan sebodoh—ah, maksudnya, sebahagia raja mereka. Taehyun merapatkan gigi-giginya, sambil mempertahankan posisi selayaknya pengawal yang patuh dalam memberikan penghormatan tertinggi untuk raja mereka.

 

Padahal ekor matanya melirik sosok _itu_. _Malaikatnya_. Yang melangkah dan memaksakan senyuman di belakang sang Raja.

 

Selain merencanakan pemberontakan, Noh Taehyun pun hendak merebut _malaikatnya_ yang begitu malang. Harus menyerahkan hidupnya sebagai selir raja, tak lain cucu Tuan Ha tempatnya bekerja sepuluh tahun lalu.

 

Ha Sungwoon, selir yang akan menjadi _ratunya_. Alasannya bersumpah jika pemberontakan ini tidak akan berakhir tanpa hasil.

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat datang pada hasil rasa cinta saya untuk hatae (CINTA APANYA KENAPA PAHIT MULU)
> 
> tulisan ini sebuah bentuk pertanggungjawaban untuk adik (ipar) saya sesama hatae enthusiasts yang tersakiti tapi ujung-ujungnya menyakiti juga. Oh ya tulisan ini juga masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan buatan adik (ipar) saya, mengambil alternate universe yang sama. Check her work for reference (yang namanya saya cantumkan sebagai penerima hadiah, tapi saya tuh ga yakin ini hadiah atau sampah HUHUHUHUHUHU)
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
> EDITED: akan menjadi bagian dari series para pemberontak kerajaan! Sekali lagi untuk memahami universe ini silakan baca dulu tulisan mbak halocinated yang tentang kerajaan~


End file.
